


Sleepy Cuddles

by CultofBarrel



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultofBarrel/pseuds/CultofBarrel
Summary: Phil finds mornings displeasing. Phin is amused.





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Cult Of Barlyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Cult+Of+Barlyle).



Sunlight streamed through the open window, illuminating the two ringmasters curled around each other under the thick covers, shielding themselves from the outside world. Quiet groans echoed through the room when the sunlight hit their eyes, as they rolled over, still curled together to shield themselves from the bright light, burrowing further under the covers in a silent protest. 

Phineas awoke to the bright light shining in his eyes. Blinking rapidly in an effort to acclimatise the morning light, he looked down to see Phillip curled into his chest, face scrunched up in disapproval at having to be awake, groaning softly into his chest. Phineas smiled at the sight and ran his hand slowly through Phillip's hair, laughing when he felt Phillip back his head up into his hand. Phillip's chest vibrated lightly as he purred quietly in contempt, smiling slightly at the sensation of Phin's fingers brushing through his hair.

“Hey, come on I know you're awake” Phineas whispered, tightening his arms around Phillip's waist and chuckling as Phillip curled further into Phin's arms, soaking up the warmth and comfort Phineas radiated, eyes still closed against the morning light.

“Phiiiiil, come on wake up” Phineas whined, grinning as Phillips eyes fluttered open, his arm coming up out of their cocoon of blankets to block the light from his eyes. Phillip grinned at Phineas as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Morning” Phillip whispered back, curling his hand against Phin's shoulder and burrowing back down into his chest, head resting on his other shoulder, tucked underneath Phineas' chin protectively. Curled up against Phineas, phillip was sleepily tracing patterns into Phin's chest with his finger. Phillip shifted to get up and Phil whacked him for messing up his pattern.

“Phil you have to get up at some point today” Phineas protested, moving again in an attempt to get up. Phil squeaked at the sudden movement and whined at Phin's attempt to be productive. He wrapped his arms around Phin and tugged until he relented and curled back into Phillip. Satisfied, Phillip put his head back on phin's chest and replied;

“mmmm No I don't.” wrapping all his limbs around Phin like a koala in an effort to keep Phineas where he wanted him.

“phillip, I will pick you up and move you if I have to” Phineas threatened. Phil just rolled further into Phin, pulling the blankets back over them.

“No you wont” Phillip mumbled, eyes flickering closed in his sleepy state, yawning quietly as he felt himself being scooped up.

“Try me” Phineas argued as he lifted Phil from the bed and into his arms. Phillip whined a little at loosing the blankets but eventually decide that Phin was warmer than the blankets and curled back into Phineas as he was carried downstairs cradled in Phineas's arms, completely at peace.


End file.
